


Haudh-en-Elleth

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from a tormented Finduilas to Turin, the mortal man who stole her heart despite her wishes and never returned that love. For the Bitter Valentines Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haudh-en-Elleth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

What broken mirror could tell  
That in twisted bitter wrath…  
My heart would turn against me,  
Scorn the frail appearance of the past.

So it came to be, dark son of Umarth.  
What tempted me to this desire  
Of unholy trust and faith?  
But you spurned the ashes of my heart.

Did your gray eyes deceive you, Mormegil?  
Did they even flicker  
When Gwindor Once-Loved in his own ache  
Told you all of mine?

To the bitter end I loved you  
Carried bound I loved you,  
Speared by steel and gasping-  
I loved you, son of Man.  



End file.
